


The Child who didn't want to be King

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [13]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demigod Eret, Demigod Georgenotfound, Gen, George and Eret are siblings, George just wanna take a nap, Knight Captain Puffy, Knight Hbomb, Prince Eret, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap burning someone, Stabbing, knight sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: George was 10 years old when he first realized why he never wanted to be king.Georges backstory for my demigod DreamSMP fic.
Relationships: Eret & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Demigods [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 24





	The Child who didn't want to be King

George was 10 years old when he first realized why he never wanted to be king. His father had been home, for a short while, and had decided to take his kids on a stroll through town.

George and Eret had been forced to wear their crowns for the trip, which Eret didn’t mind at all while George had always found it rather uncomfortable. Everyone would always stare at the jewellery that probably cost more than the whole town earned together each year, and, more annoyingly, people would stare at _him._

George didn’t exactly enjoy joining parades and parties, he did it because he had to, and he was always glad that Sapnap would be there and would take him to his chambers if he said he wanted to take a nap. 

When he wandered through town taking a nap wasn’t an option, no matter how tired he was. Sapnap would walk slightly behind the princes, being alert on everything that could happen, while Puffy and Hbomb would walk infront of them, protecting them from anyone who would even consider attacking. 

It never really happened, no one had tried to actually attack George while he was in town before, and he doubted that it would happen. Most people went after Eret, who was the crown prince and therefore much more interesting than George, which George certainly didn’t mind.

Which was why he was so surprised when all of a sudden a knife had gone through his leg. He didn’t even have the time to fall to the ground before the person who had done it had been fought off by Sapnap, and he was in the arms of Puffy who was quick to bandage the wound. She wasn’t a medic, but she still knew enough to help the bleeding stop until they were back at the castle.

Hbomb was quickly by Eret’s side, making sure the crown prince wouldn’t get attacked too, while their father’s knight’s protected him. It was a quick thing, George barely had the time to even process what was happening until it was over and the attacker had been dealt with and thrown to another guard who would bring him to the dungeons, a mean burn mark on the attacker’s wrist told George that Sapnap had been planning to burn the hand away if he hadn’t released the knife.

“You okay your majesty?” Sapnap asked, kneeling down beside him as he quickly checked if the damages were dealt with. 

“Yeah, I’m-” George groaned as he moved his leg “fine” he then added through his teeth. Goddammit why had no one told him getting stabbed _hurt_? Eret was by his side too, telling him that they would take him home now. Their father lifted him up into their carriage, and pet his hair while telling a story to distract George from the pain the whole way home. 

George was glad he wasn’t the crown prince, because he knew that Eret had a future of people trying to assassinate them to get their power. At least George could simply go to sleep that night, after their medics had healed his wound as best as they could, and given him a week of bedrest, which sounded like a dream compared to being forced to go to the ball his father had planned.


End file.
